The invention relates to a transcoder device comprising an input portion for the receipt of at least two encoded camera image streams and for decoding the at least two encoded image streams, wherein the two camera image streams, which have then been decoded, show different sub-sections of a monitored region, and comprising an output portion for encoding a video image stream and for outputting the encoded video image stream. The invention also relates to a client-server architecture comprising said transcoder device.
Video systems in the field of security technology often have a plurality of cameras which are directed at different sections of a monitored setting. The fields of vision of the cameras can be designed so as to overlap. The image streams generated are often transmitted via a network. To this end, prevailing image encoding methods, in particular image compression methods, are used in order to reduce the amount of data to be transmitted.
The German patent publication DE 10 2012 202 315 A1, which arguably forms the closest prior art, relates to a video system for displaying image data, a corresponding method and a computer program. The video system comprises a server, wherein the server comprises an encoder which can be operated as the active operating mode in a plurality of operating modes. The encoder is designed to encode video data according to the active operating mode and to output encoded transmission data. The video system further comprises a client, which can be connected to the server via a network, wherein the client is designed to request, process and to display the encoded transmission data from the encoder in one session. The encoder can also be designed as a transcoder device, wherein said device receives, decodes and recodes this encoded video data and then outputs said recoded data as transmission data.